


The Artist's Proposal?

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: The Artist [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, POV Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco thought he would be the one asking the question but maybe he was wrong? <3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Artist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991053
Kudos: 37
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	The Artist's Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_fanfictions/gifts).



Harry absolutely loved his life. There was finally no madman trying to kill him(at least he didn't know) and he could spend time with the person he loved and the people he cared about. 

He loved the way Draco smiled when he returned home on time and the way he would get mad when he returned late. Sometimes Harry would come home and no one would be at the door. Times like these Harry would slowly walk to Draco's work room and he would slowly open the door.

Sometimes he would find Draco looking for something running all around the room. Sometimes he would be sitting in front a large canvas drawing or painting something or someone with a bit of colours on his face. But the best times would be when he was mixing some paints. He would be wearing his expensive white silk shirt with confidence and not have a single speck of paint on it but his hands would be covered in paint. His cheeks would have some specks of paint and some of the few loose strands of hair would've spots of paint. And he wouldn't lose his focus until Harry coughed loudly. And then he would look up and grin at Harry before giving him a kiss. 

It was one of those days when Harry returned home late and didn't see his favorite dragon yet. With a smile he goes to look for him, subconsciously his hand reaching for his pocket to trace the small box in it. After a look in the kitchen and bedroom he heads to the work room not knowing what his love was doing so late in the night. 

As he opens the door he notices the room had floating scented candles all over the place. And a huge canvas in the back with most probably his dragon behind it. As he carefully navigated his way through the candles and the piles of boxes and paints and parchments he was still tracing that little box. 

When he reached the canvas he ran his hads through his hair trying to somehow tame it while trying to muster up all of his Gryffindor courage. As he crossed the canvas he saw his dragon concentrating on mixing the colours in his palette looking the other way. He noticed a bunch of flowers on the side if the canvas and when he looked up at the canvas he stumbled a bit. 

It was him. Not just any him. The one from the Charcoal sketch. It was the exact same thing but had more colours in it than before. And the eyes looked like green canopies of the forests. He stared mesmerised, tears forming in his eyes thinking how can someone look at him so beautifully. His eyes scanned through the painting taking in everything when he noticed a sketch of a ring in the corner. He wondered if there was a ring in the sketch bef.. Oh! Oh! Oh! 

His dragon was going to propose. He felt his heart stop a bit and he felt overwhelmed by all his emotions, his brain trying to comprehend everything. But wait.. What about the box in his pocket? Draco had done so much for him and this time he felt he should be the one to show how much he loved his dragon. 

So without saying anything and making sure Draco didn't notice him he went down on one knee. All their moments together suddenly felt flashing before his eyes. Clearing his thoughts and replacing them by his love's smiling face he coughed loudly. 

Draco surprised almost fell if his stool before he balanced himself. Looking around he noticed Harry on his knee with a smile on his face. Harry stared at him with the smile growing as he took out the box. He could notice Draco face warming up and a nervous look which was covered by a happier one. As he opened the box he thought this isn't as grand as Draco's. 

"Umm... Draco, love, dragon I can't form a proper speech but I'm going to try. That day when I picked up the sketch and looked at it, I was so shocked that someone looked at me like that. So when you had found me in the room of requirements I had been actually crying a bit. Because it overwhelmed me to know that someone cared so much. And everything since than has been like a dream from which I never want to wake up. I can't think of spending my days without you, I mean I couldn't even sleep when you had gone to Hogwarts for a week. You are my past, my now and my future and I want to ask you, Draco Malfoy, do you want to be together, forever? "

Draco had tears streaming down his face. With red puffy eyes and a red nose he got up to hold Harry up. Wiping his tears away he gives Harry his slender hand, leaning in his chest. With a huge grin Harry placed the elegant ring on his love's graceful fingers. With a soft smile reaching his eyes Draco leaned down to capture Harry lips in a soft kiss. The kiss held so much emotion and held the certainty of their future together. <3

~bonus-next day~

When Draco got up next morning with his head on Harry's bare chest he couldn't help but smile at the shining ring on his finger. He couldn't believe it all had actually happened, it was like a dream. He felt Harry move a bit so he looked into those emerald green eyes. 

"Morning love. "  
"Morning."  
"You know I was going to propose! "  
"Yea I know"  
"What? "  
"Yea I saw the painting. "  
"What, you noticed? "  
"Of course love! "  
"You know I had planned many things. "  
"Yea I know love and when I saw I felt so loved that I wanted to show how much you meant to me."  
"Oh! "  
"Yea! "  
"I love you"  
"And I you. "<3


End file.
